Knockout
by Lipyx
Summary: Hariberu Potter se tornou a Mestra da Morte. Furiosa e exausta com as traições de tantas pessoas, ela deseja desaparecer daquele mundo. A Morte está pronta para lhe conceder seu desejo.
1. Chapter 1

**KNOCKOUT**

**Autora: **_Lipyx_

**Censura: **_+18_

**Sinopse: **_Hariberu Potter se tornou a Mestra da Morte. Furiosa e exausta com as traições de tantas pessoas, ela deseja desaparecer daquele mundo. A Morte está pronta para lhe conceder seu desejo._

**Notas: **_Dragon Ball e Harry Potter não me pertencem. Essa é uma fanfic fem!Harry. essa fanfic contém cenas de violência, linguagem impropria e sexo. Aproveitem a história =3_

* * *

**Capítulo Um: **_Por que tenho uma cauda?_

* * *

Hariberu nunca sentiu tanta raiva, quanto naquele momento.

Fazia apenas dois meses, desde a morte de Voldemort e Hariberu tinha realmente acreditado que tudo ficaria bem no final. Esse deveria ter sido o fim de seu sofrimento, de todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram com ela. Porém, parecia que as pessoas não estavam inclinadas a lhe dar essa pequena misericórdia. Ao invés disso, uma verdadeira conspiração tinha se iniciado contra ela. Seus supostos melhores amigos, começaram a sujar seu nome, lançando boatos de que ela era uma bruxa das trevas. Não demorou muito para que o Profeta começasse a publicar histórias mentirosas sobre ela. Foi quando os aurores invadiu sua casa, prendendo-a sob as acusações dela ser uma bruxa das trevas.

Agora, depois de uma semana presa em uma cela no Ministério, Hariberu estava algemada diante da Suprema Corte, aguardando o veredito de seu julgamento. Julgamento? Não tinha havido qualquer julgamento real. Tudo o que eles fizeram, foram apresentar provas e testemunhos falsos. O novo Ministro da Magia, Lucius Malfoy, a encarava com um sorriso zombeteiro.

– Sua declaração final, Srta. Potter?

Hariberu estreitou os olhos. Como as pessoas puderam eleger aqueles homens? Ela era uma idiota. Ela realmente acreditou que aquelas pessoas poderiam ser salvas… que elas queriam ser salvas. Eles sempre seriam ovelhas cegas, que eram facilmente manipuladas. Ela deveria ter deixado Voldemort matar a todos no final.

Seu olhar se desviou para a figura parada atrás de Lucius. Ninguém mais poderia ver o homem de cabelos escuros, vestido em um terno preto perfeitamente alinhado. Hariberu era a única capaz de vê-lo. Desde aquela noite… desde o momento em que seus dedos tocaram a Varinha das Varinhas, ela foi capaz de vê-lo. Azazel, ou como muitos o conheciam, Morte. Desde aquela noite, ele tinha estado próximo a ela, esperando… aguardando o momento em que Hariberu cederia e aceitaria seu novo status. Ela quis negar… ela quis recusar aquele título. Ela não queria nada com aquele poder. Mas parecia que ela não tinha muito escolha.

Ela estava com muita raiva. Ela queria fazer com que todos sofressem. E era isso que ela faria.

– Você venceu. Eu aceito. – Ela falou com calma, seus olhos fixos em Azazel, que apenas sorriu. – Me tire desse lugar e torne essa terra infértil. Deixe que esses tolos vivam em um planeta morto.

Lucius franziu a testa ao escutar as palavras de Potter. Antes que ele pudesse questionar suas palavras, ele viu a garota ser envolvida por uma luz vermelha, antes de desaparecer. Ele gritou para os aurores tentarem encontrá-la.

Nesse momento, sem que ninguém dentro daquele tribunal percebesse, o caos se espalhou pela terra. Rios e lagos secaram. A vida começou a morrer. Em poucos minutos, todas as criaturas na terra, com exceção dos humanos, morreram. Animais e plantas… tudo foi consumido por uma força inexplicável.

Naquele dia, a vingança de Hariberu e o sofrimento daqueles que a traíram, começou.

* * *

**::{KNOCKOUT}::**

* * *

Hariberu estava de braços cruzados, encarando Azazel, uma veia pulsando em sua testa, enquanto a entidade da morte apenas lhe encarava com um sorriso divertido. Depois de ter sido retirada do Ministério, assim como ela tinha pedido, Azazel a fez reaparecer no que parecia uma densa floresta em algum tipo de montanha. Até esse ponto, ela não teria dito nada, nem mesmo questionado onde estava ou o porque de ser no meio de uma montanha, se não fosse por três fatores: ela tinha sido atacada por um dinossauro, seu corpo tinha voltado para a aparência de quando ela tinha 13 anos e, não menos importante… ela tinha uma cauda!

– Explicações. Agora. Por favor.

– Você quis que toda a vida na terra desaparecesse. Mesmo sendo a minha mestra, você não teria capaz de sobreviver em um mundo morto. Então eu apenas a trouxe para um versão diferente da terra, em um universo diferente.

Hariberu arqueou uma sobrancelha ao escutar aquilo.

– Universo diferente?

– Exatamente. Existem o total de 12 universos. O universo em que você vivia, era o Universo Seis, estamos agora no Universo Sete. Esses dois universos são bem similares, ao ponto de que você poderia considerá-los gêmeos. Eles existem em pares, como frente e verso. Por exemplo, o Universo Um e Universo Doze… ou o Universo Dois e o Universo Onze. Somados, eles resultam em 13 universos mútuos, cada um com seu par. Todos os universos podem conter planetas semelhantes, mas apenas o universo que for o par do outro, terá os mesmo planetas. Por isso, eu lhe trouxe para o Universo Sete, pois esse é o único que possui um planeta Terra.

Hariberu bufou, antes de pontar para o dinossauro caído atrás dela. Ela ainda tinha que questionar o súbito aumento de força bruta que ela possuía, ao ponto de que ela tinha conseguido derrubar um dinossauro com apenas soco e chutes bem colocados. Contudo, ela tinha coisas mais importantes para questionar antes.

– Que eu me lembre, os dinossauros tinham sido extintos.

– Só porque os universos possuam os mesmos planetas, não quer dizer que eles tenham se desenvolvido da mesma forma. Enquanto os dinossauros da sua Terra foram extintos, os dessa Terra sobreviveram, se adaptaram e evoluíram. Assim como muitos outros animais.

Isso fazia sentido.

– E por que eu pareço ter 13 anos?

– Na verdade, você tem 12 anos e cinco meses. – Corrigiu Azazel, com um sorriso divertido no rosto, que parecia aumentar ainda mais, quando Hariberu rosnou em sua direção… muito semelhante ao rosnado de um animal. – Acalme-se, foi só uma brincadeira. Eu só pensei que você gostaria de ter uma idade mais próxima da sua alma gêmea.

Hariberu parou a replica afiada que estava pronta para fazer, quando escutou aquilo. Alma gêmea? Se aquilo fosse algum tipo de piada, ela iria destroçar Azazel…

– Não é uma piada, querida mestra. – Afirmou, como se lesse os pensamentos da morena. – Como seu disse, em nosso primeiro encontro, meu maior desejo é servi-la. Garantir sua felicidade plena. Sei que seu maior desejo é ter alguém que a aceite completamente. Então, eu escolhi a pessoa que melhor combinará com você. Isso também é o motivo, pelo qual eu decidi mudar sua espécie.

– Mudar minha espécie? É por isso que eu tenho uma cauda?

– Sim. Você não é mais uma terráquea. Ao invés disso, você é uma saiyajin. a raça saiyajin é uma raça guerreira, originaria de um planeta chamado Sadala. Há mais ou menos, 300 anos, Sadala foi destruída por um conflito interno. Então, os sobreviventes da raça se mudaram, eles foram para o planeta Plant. Depois de dizimar os habitantes, eles renomearam o planeta para Planeta Vegeta. Foi algum tempo depois, que os saiyajins se uniram aos frozejins. Pense nos saiyajins como… mercenários interespaciais e os frozejins como aqueles que os contrataram. Os frozejins querem dominar todo o universo, e os saiyajins são os melhores guerreiros, que possuem uma genética única, que os torna perfeitos para o combate. Durante uns 200 anos, mais ou menos, saiyajins devastaram planetas e civilizações. Um dia, o atual imperador frozeijin, Freeza, decidiu que os saiyajins era poderosos demais e que mantê-los vivos era muito arriscado. Isso, devido a uma lenda.

Hariberu não estava gostando muito daquela história. Ela não estava muito emocionada por ter sido transformada em uma espécie que ganhava a vida tirando matando pessoas inocentes. Planetas inteiros. Contudo, seus olhos se estreitaram ao escutar a última frase:

– Que tipo de lenda?

– O Saiyajin Dourado. – Falou Azazel, com um sorriso divertido em seus lábios. – Segundo a lenda, um guerreiro saiyajin de coração justo, se rebelou contra os opressores. Em uma grande batalha, o guerreiro foi envolvido em uma energia dourada, seus cabelos se tornaram loiros e seus olhos azuis. Sua força aumentou em 50 vezes. Freeza sempre temeu que um saiyajin fosse capaz de alcançar esse nível de poder. Foi por isso que ele decidiu destruir o planeta Vegeta. O que ele não sabia, era que alguns sobreviveram. Nesse momento, seis saiyajins estão em algum no espaço servindo a Freeza, sem saber que ele é o único responsável pela destruição de seu planeta e quase aniquilação completa de sua raça. Outro está aqui na terra, infelizmente, ele teve suas memorias e conhecimento de sua raça apagados, devido um acidente. E, isso nos trás a você: a oitava saiyajin.

Hariberu franziu a testa, enquanto pensava em toda a história. Em algum lugar do espaço, havia um maluco sociopata, megalomaníaco, sedento de poder, que queria dominar o universo. Escravizando e matando raças inteiras. Ela não gostava muito do que os saiyajins do passado tinham feito, mas o passado não significava o futuro. Ser manipulado e usado como máquina de guerra… isso era algo que Hariberu não conseguia aceitar. O Mundo Mágico a tinha usado dessa forma e ela nunca os perdoaria.

– Você quer que eu derrote esse tal Freeza?

– Minha doce mestra, você fará apenas aquilo que desejar. Eu nunca vou lhe dizer o que deve fazer. O máximo que farei, é lhe dar dicas.

Hariberu sorriu ao escutar aquilo.

Inevitavelmente, ela sabia que teria de cuidar desse tal Freeza. Ela agora era uma saiyajin, o que significava que ela pertencia a raça que Freeza desejava exterminar. Sem mencionar que, cedo ou tarde, os olhos de Freeza se voltariam na direção da Terra e ele tentaria conquistar aquele planeta. Porém, isso era algo para se pensar mais tarde.

– E qual é sua dica para esse momento?

– Sua alma gêmea é o saiyajin que está aqui na terra. Infelizmente, devido a perca de memória, todos seus instintos e o conhecimento de sua raça está perdido. O que significa, que ele será incapaz de ver você como uma companheira em potencial. Não apenas isso, nesse momento, ele é um… um tanto obtuso, assim por dizer. Minha dica? Se quiser ser a companheira de sua alma gêmea, faça com que ele recupere suas memórias e o instinto de um saiyajin.

– Se ele é minha 'alma gêmea', não deveríamos ficar juntos, não importa o quê? – Perguntou confusa. Todos os livros sobre alma gêmea que ela tinha lido, diziam exatamente isso. Por que seria diferente, apenas pelo fato de que sua alma gêmea não tinha lembranças de sua espécie?

– Você andou lendo livros demais, pequena mestra. – Zombou Azazel, seu nariz enrugando em desagrado evidente. – Não é tão simples. Vocês não se ligaram magicamente quando se tocarem e nem se apaixonaram no segundo em se virem. Esqueça toda a baboseira que você leu sobre almas gêmeas. Uma alma gêmea é apenas a melhor combinação para você, não a única. Digamos que, em uma questão de probabilidade estatística, você tem 99% de chances de ser feliz, se você ficar com ele. Existem outras trintas combinações possíveis, cuja taxa de felicidade final não é tão boa. Estou te mostrando com quem você pode ser mais feliz, mas se preferir, posso te indicar o segundo da lista.

Hariberu revirou os olhos ao escutar aquilo. Certo, esqueça os conto de fadas e as histórias românticas.

– Como eu faço ele se lembrar?

– Se aproxime dele e… o golpeie na cabeça com toda sua força.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha em resposta.

– Não me de esse olhar. O que espera? Um beijo mágico, para quebrar o encanto? Sinto muito, mas não é assim tão fácil.

– Ótimo, ele vai ter uma primeira impressão incrível de mim. – Bufou irritada.

Azazel riu ao escutar aquilo. Na verdade, seria uma primeira impressão muito melhor, do que sua mestra pensava. Saiyajins não gostavam de flores delicadas.

– Vou lhe dar as memorias e o conhecimento que todos os saiyajins possuem desde o nascimento. Isso vai ajudar. Depois disso, basta seguir naquela direção, por uns dois quilômetros. Vai encontrar uma casa velha, seu companheiro estará lá em pouco tempo. – Avisou, apontando na direção em que ela deveria seguir. – Oh, e isso me lembra, você deve manter isso em segurança.

Hariberu olhou para a mão de Azazel, vendo que ele estava lhe estendendo uma pequena capsula prateada, com um adesivo vermelho com o número '777' gravado. Havia um botão na parte superior da capsula.

– O que é isso? – Perguntou, enquanto pegava a capsula e a estudava.

– Toda a sua fortuna… e a fortuna dos Malfoy, Black, e mais alguns outros idiotas, que não vão mais precisar disso. Eu a peguei e a coloquei em um cofre, dentro dessa capsula. Tudo convertido para zeni, é claro, que é a moeda desse planeta.

Hariberu não conseguiu deixar de rir, ao pensar no rosto de todos aqueles idiotas, quando entrassem em seus cofres, e descobrissem que toda sua preciosa fortuna tinha desaparecido. Ela guardou a capsula dentro do bolso da calça, pensando que encontraria um lugar seguro para ela depois.

– Pronta para receber o conhecimento que precisa?

– Sim, vamos terminar com isso.

Azazel sorriu, antes de colocar a mão sobre a cabeça de Hariberu. Ele estava ansioso para saber o que aconteceria com aquele mundo. Oh, ele tinha falado com Destino antes de trazer sua mestra. Aquele mudo seria uma verdadeira bomba de adrenalina, exatamente como sua mestra gostava. E muita coisa iria mudar, já que sua mestra era conhecida por acabar com o 'destino'.

Ele mal podia esperar.

* * *

**Oi pessoal ô/**

**Como vocês estão nessa noite adorável? Eu espero que todos estejam bem, e tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Antes de terminarmos aqui, quero explicar o nome da minha fem!Harry. Hariberu é uma brincadeira com os nomes 'feijão' (Haricot) e 'baga' (Berry). Decidi isso, por causa da 'tradição' dos saiyajins terem nomes que sejam uma brincadeira com nomes de vegetais. Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Sei que a aparência adolescente do Goku e do Krillin parece a de crianças de seis anos (tipo Goten e Gohan quando criança). Estou alterando esse fato, para fazer com eles pareçam mais com a aparência de Kyabe. Sobre a aparência da Hariberu, agora que ela é uma saiyajin, é a mesma a Note de Dragon Ball Heroes. Duvidas, acessem o link: ** pm1. narvii 6648/ e6829f83f276ecebfb259a3bbb0bef91c02f590d _ hq . jpg **(não esqueçam de retirar os espaços para conseguir acessar o link).**

**Beijinhos e até mais.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois: **_Somos os últimos então…_

* * *

Hariberu atravessava a floresta rápido, desviando de galhos, árvores, arbustos e pedras. Seu corpo se movia com agilidade, seus instintos lhe guiando através das árvores. Era incrível. Desde que Azazel tinha lhe dado o conhecimento instintivo que todo o saiyajin possuía, era como se ela houvesse ganhado um espírito completamente novo. Seus sentidos estavam muito mais claros: audição, olfato e visão. Era incrível!

Chegar até a casa que Azazel tinha lhe dito, não tinha sido difícil. Em poucos minutos, ela parou a margem da floresta, seus olhos fixos na pequena casa no centro da clareira. Ela ficou em silêncio, oculta pela floresta, tomando o cuidado de se manter contra o vento. Ela esperou, imaginando onde estaria o saiyajin que Azazel tinha lhe dito.

Não demorou muito.

Poucos minutos depois, ela viu uma nuvem dourada parar em frente a casa. Descendo de cima da nuvem, Hariberu viu um garoto que parecia ter a sua idade. Ele deveria ter por volta de um metro e meio, corpo magro e com poucos músculos aparentes. O cabelo era preto e apontava para todas as direções, assim como os olhos. Ele estava vestindo calças azuis de tecido leve e uma camisa branca simples. Hariberu estreitou os olhos na direção do garoto. Seu nariz tremeu, sentindo o cheiro dele: terra, sol e… algo selvagem e arrepiante. Algo que ela sabia deveria sentir em um saiyajin. Porém, seus olhos se voltaram para a parte inferior das costas do garoto. Ele não tinha cauda. O garoto tinha perdido a cauda!

Hariberu podia sentir uma parte dela, algo primitivo e selvagem, se remexer em desagrado, ao pensar que seu provável companheiro não tinha uma cauda. Um companheiro sem cauda era inaceitável. Uma parte mais racional acalmou seu outro lado, lembrando-o de que ele ainda era jovem. A cauda voltaria a crescer em alguns meses.

Respirando devagar, ela se preparou para o momento certo de atacar. Hariberu o viu entrar na casa e, poucos minutos depois, sair carregando um futon e um saco de pano azul improvisado. Assim que ele largou as coisas sobre a nuvem, ela atacou.

Foi rápido. Em poucos segundos, ela atravessou a distância entre eles. Ela estava a menos de vinte centímetros de distância, quando o garoto se virou, mas já era tarde. Usando toda a força que ela podia evocar naquele momento, Hariberu o acertou com um chute a parte posterior da cabeça. O garoto gritou, enquanto voava por toda clareira, antes de bater a cabeça contra uma grande rocha.

Hariberu parou, olhando para o garoto caído e a pequena faixa de sangue na pedra. Soltando um suspiro, ela caminhou até o moreno virando-o para cima. Havia um grande galo no topo da cabeça, com um pouco de sangue escorrendo. Ela sabia que isso não o mataria. Pelo menos, desde que ele fosse realmente um saiyajin.

O som de seu estômago a tirou de seus pensamentos.

Talvez ela caçasse alguma coisa, enquanto esperava o garoto acordar.

* * *

**::{KNOCKOUT}::**

* * *

Kakarotto gemeu, sentindo sua cabeça latejar. Alguma coisa o tinha acerto com muito força. Por um momento, ele estava confuso. Demorou um pouco para as lembranças de tudo retornarem. Contudo, ele as viu de uma forma completamente diferente. No começo, ele não entendeu o porquê de vê-las de forma diferente, até que algo clicou… ele se lembrava! Ele era um saiyajin! Não um terráqueo. De um algum jeito, ele tinha terminado naquele planeta e sido criado por Son Gohan. Ele até tinha recebido um nome terráqueo… não que ele gostasse desse nome. Seu nome de nascença era muito melhor. Kakarotto quase entrou em pânico, quando se lembrou que tinha perdido sua cauda há algumas semanas. Ele morreria de vergonha, se algum outro saiyajin o visse sem a cauda.

Seu nariz se contorceu um pouco, sentindo o cheiro de carne assada, fazendo com que seu estomago roncasse, lembrando-o da fome. Abrindo os olhos, ele encarou o céu azul, sentando-se com um pouco de dificuldade, sentindo sua cabeça latejar ainda mais. Quando se sentou, ele foi recebido pela visão de uma garota sentada em frente a uma fogueira, onde um grande javali estava assando. Não era uma garota qualquer! Era uma fêmea saiyajin!

Ela deveria ter a sua idade, cabelos negros longos e lisos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto com um lenço vermelho. Ela vestia uma calça vermelha com um cinto de tecido azul, uma blusa amarela com um colete vermelho por cima. Havia uma porção de pele clara exposta, entre a calça e a blusa. A cauda marrom estava enrolada ao redor de sua cintura, logo baixo da faixa azul.

Kakarotto engoliu em seco. De repente, muito mais consciente da falta de sua própria cauda. Ela se virou para encará-lo, olhos negros encarando-o com irritação.

– Finalmente. Estava quase desistindo de te esperar, antes de comer. – Reclamou ela, antes de tirar o javali do fogo, arrancando uma das grandes pernas e morder a carne com força. – Venha comer de uma vez.

Ainda um pouco atordoado, Kakarotto se levantou e foi até o javali, arrancando outra perna para comer. Ele quase suspirou de prazer, quando o sabor da carne se espalhou por sua boca. Era ótimo! Por mais que saiyajins pudessem comer de tudo, carne era sua dieta primordial. Depois de engolir o pedaço, ele olhou para a fêmea ao seu lado.

– Quem é você?

– Hariberu. Uma saiyajin como você. E não precisa me agradecer.

Kakarotto franziu a testa ao escutar a última parte.

– Por que eu deveria agradecer? – Questionou, pensando que ela estava se referindo a comida.

– Por ajudar você a recuperar sua consciência saiyajin. – Explicou Hariberu, apontando para o galo em sua cabeça. – Você sofreu algum tipo de acidente, que o fez perder a consciência do que realmente era. Eu fiz com que você a recuperasse. Precisei acertá-lo com força, mas não é nada que um saiyajin não possa suportar.

Kakarotto esfregou o galo dolorido, franzindo o nariz com a dor que ainda persistia. Ele se lembrava da forma patética que ele agia, sem sua consciência saiyajin. Era vergonhoso e humilhante. Ele só podia agradecer por ela ter lhe dado aquele golpe.

– Qual seu nome? – Perguntou Hariberu, jogando o osso limpo de javali no chão, antes de ir pegar outro pedaço.

– Kakarotto.

– Kakarotto? É um bom nome. E como alguém, com o nome que significa 'guerreiro imparável', perdeu sua cauda?

Kakarotto sentiu suas bochechas arderem em vergonha. Eles não poderiam ter se conhecido em alguns meses? Assim ele teria sua cauda de volta e seria poupado daquele constrangimento.

– Eu não sei… eu acordei há alguns dias sem ele…

Hariberu franziu a testa, pensando naquilo. Seus olhos se moveram em direção a sombra luar, que podia ser vista durante o dia. A lua estava quase completa, apenas começando a entrar em sua fase minguante.

– Foi lua cheia há alguns dias. Talvez você tenha se transformado em Oozaru, e alguém cortou seu rabo para trazê-lo de volta. – Concluiu, sabendo que, sem a consciência saiyajin, Kakarotto não teria nenhum meio de se controlar na forma Oozaru.

Kakarotto franziu a testa e concordou. Era o mais lógico. Ele duvidava que seria capaz de se controlar em sua forma Oozaru, muito menos ser capaz de se lembrar de alguma coisa, sem sua consciência saiyajin. Isso explicava como Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Yamucha e ele tinham escapado da prisão de Pilaf. Assim como também explicava a destruição do dito castelo e sua falta de roupas quando ele acordou. Foi quando Kakarotto se lembrou… seu avó… Son Gohan… o homem que o encontrou e o criou. Ele tinha sido morto por um 'monstro que aparecia na lua cheia'. Era muito provável, que ele tinha sido o único a matar o bom homem.

Kakarotto deixou escapar um suspiro triste. Ele sabia que não era sua culpa. Oozaru era a forma mais selvagem que um saiyajin poderia assumir. Sem sua consciência saiyajin, era impossível controlar. Ainda assim, ele lamentou por ter causado a morte daquele homem.

– Algo errado? – Perguntou Hariberu, vendo que o moreno tinha parado de comer.

– Betsu ni… – murmurou Kakarotto em resposta, antes de voltar a comer.

– Hm… e para onde você estava indo? – Questionou, indicando a nuvem dourada, que ainda estava parada em frente a casa, com o futon e o saco azul sobre ela.

Kakarotto olhou para o nuvem, seus olhos se arregalaram ao se lembrarem.

– Oh, eu tinha esquecido. Eu estava indo encontrar com o Mestre Roshi. Ele tinha me convidado para treinar, depois de ter reunido as Esferas do Dragão.

Hariberu guardou o comentário sobre 'Esferas do Dragão' para depois, todo seu foco na informação inicial. Kakarotto estava indo treinar. Ela franziu a testa, olhando para suas próprias mãos. Antes, ela tinha sido jogada em situações de vida e morte, sem receber nem mesmo uma orientação de como sobreviver. É claro que isso era de proposito, aqueles vermes a queriam morta desde o princípio. Porém, as coisas eram diferentes naquele momento. Ninguém mais a estava manipulando. Ela sabia que, inevitavelmente, teria de confrontar Freeza no futuro. Mesmo sem saber muito sobre o frozeijin, ela tinha certeza de que ele era muito forte. Ninguém fraco seria capaz de comandar um império, e destruir tantas planetas e civilizações. Do contrário, alguém já o teria matado. Se ela quisesse sobreviver, Hariberu sabia que teria de se tornar mais forte… muito mais forte. Sem mencionar, que havia uma parte dela, que clamava para que ela aumentasse sua força.

– Ei, esse 'Mestre Roshi'… ele é forte?

Kakarotto parou no meio de uma mordida, ao escutar a pergunta da fêmea. Antes de responder, ele tentou avaliar a força do Mestre Roshi outra vez, dessa vez sob sua consciência saiyajin. E, mesmo assim, ele não podia negar a força do velho. Ele podia ser apenas um terráqueo, mas era monstruosamente forte.

– Sim. Muito.

– Hn… você acredita que ele me treinaria também?

Kakarotto se engasgou com um pedaço de carne ao escutar a pergunta. Seu primeiro instinto era gritar 'NÃO!'. Sem a ingenuidade humana cegando-o, ele sabia exatamente o tipo de personalidade que o Mestre Roshi possuía. Em padrões terráqueos, Hariberu era exatamente o tipo de fêmea que agradaria o velho. Só de pensar naquele velho tentando apalpar Hariberu, como ele tinha feito com Bulma… apalpar uma fêmea de _sua_ raça… Kakarotto podia sentir um rosnado se formando em sua garganta. Então ele foi lembrado… fêmeas saiyajins não era como fêmeas humanas. Seu tempo com Bulma o tinha feito esquecer disso. Era mais provável que Hariberu o transformasse em um eunuco, se ele tentasse alguma coisa.

Isso seria algo divertido de se presenciar.

– Tenho certeza de que ele não se importaria. – Respondeu por fim.

Hariberu não comentou mais nada, mesmo que ela tivesse um pressentimento de que Kakarotto estava se divertindo a suas custas.

Em pouco tempo, eles terminando o que restava do javali, deixando apenas uma pilha de ossos limpos para trás. Ates de partirem, Hariberu perguntou se poderia guardar uma coisa dentro da velha casa, algo que o macho não se importou. Escondendo a pequena capsula sob uma madeira solta no assoalho, ela estava pronta para partir. Quando voltou para o lado de fora, Kakarotto já estava sentado sobre a nuvem, dizendo para que ela subisse também. Em um primeiro momento, Hariberu hesitou ao fazê-lo. Uma nuvem não era algo sólido, no qual você poderia simplesmente subir. É claro que ver Kakarotto sentado sobre a nuvem, lhe dizia que era algo muito possível. Ignorando seus medos e a lógica, ela subiu na nuvem, ficando ao lado do garoto de cabelos escuros.

Hariberu olhou para a nuvem sob seu corpo, socando e brincando com a superfície fofa. Era incrível. Mesmo depois de ter visto tantas coisas incríveis no Mundo Mágico, ela não tinha visto nada como aquilo. Antes que ela se pudesse se preparar, a nuvem disparou no ar, subindo vários quilômetros acima do solo, voando em uma velocidade quase tão rápida quanto sua velha Nimbus 2000. O vento… a velocidade… a adrenalina… Hariberu não conseguiu controlar seu próprio sorriso.

– Com medo? – Perguntou Kakarotto, sua voz soando alto para ser ouvida.

Uma risada escapou pelos lábios dela.

– Não mesmo! Dá para ir mais rápido?

Kakarotto riu da resposta, antes de dar o sinal para a nuvem acelerar ainda mais. Em pouco tempo, a nuvem tinha atingido a mesma velocidade de uma Firebolt. Era impossível para Hariberu não rir de alegria, enquanto a nuvem dourada avançava em alta velocidade. Em poucos minutos, eles deixaram a paisagem das montanhas, para se abrir para o grande oceano. Kakarotto guiou a nuvem para voar mais rente a água, fazendo com que a água espirrasse e molhasse os dois.

– Isso é incrível!

– Eu sei!

Os dois compartilharam uma risada.

Em mais alguns minutos, Hariberu avistou uma pequena ilha no meio do vasto oceano. Era pequena, não muito mais do que um pequeno monte de terra. Apenas grande o suficiente para uma única casa e algumas palmeiras. Ela viu um homem velho saindo de dentro da casa, caminhando até uma cadeira de praia.

Kakarotto parou a nuvem quando chegaram a praia. Os dois desceram da nuvem, e ela viu o moreno caminhar em direção ao velho. Hariberu estudou o homem, ele parecia ter mais de noventa anos, careca e com uma barba branca, usando grandes óculos de sol. Ele usava uma bermuda amarela e uma camisa vermelha, assim como um grande casco de tartaruga roxo em suas costas. Hariberu enrugou o nariz em desagrado, ao ver que ele estava lendo uma revista pornô.

– Ei, Mestre Roshi! – Chamou Kakarotto, atraindo a atenção do velho.

O velho ergueu a cabeça, encarando o jovem saiyajin.

– Ara… Goku. O que está fazendo aqui?

Hariberu arqueou uma sobrancelha, ao escutar o nome pelo qual o velho tinha chamado o moreno.

– Eu vim treinar. Ah, e trouxe uma amiga. Ela quer treinar também.

Mestre Roshi olhou na direção em que o garoto lhe indicava, um rubor cobrindo seu rosto e um sorriso pervertido surgindo em sua boca. Muito mais rápido do que um homem de sua idade deveria ser capaz, ele pulou para fora da cadeira de praia e correu em direção a Hariberu, parando a menos de dois passos de distância.

– Mas que gracinha! Então você quer ser minha aula? Oh, não se preocupe, eu sou muito gentil com minhas aulas! – Falou Mestre Roshi, seu sorriso pervertido aumentando, enquanto erguia as duas mãos em direção ao peito de Hariberu.

Se Roshi não estivesse tão concentrado nos seios de Hariberu, ele teria notado o olhar mortal que a morena estava lhe enviando. Sem deixar que ele se aproximasse nem mais um milímetro, ela o chutou com força entre as pernas, fazendo o velho emitir um ganido semelhante a de um cachorro ferido, antes de lhe socar no estômago, mandando-o voando contra um coqueiro.

– Hunf… nojento. Ei! Kakarotto, esse velho é forte mesmo? Para mim ele não passa de um pervertido.

Kakarotto, que tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto, apenas riu.

– Mestre Roshi é um grande pervertido, mas ele é forte. – Afirmou, enquanto via o velho levantar-se com dificuldade, uma mão ainda amparando seus testículos… ou o que restava deles. – Melhor do senhor não fazer isso outra vez, jīchan. Hariberu é muito forte.

– Hunf… se ele fizer isso de novo, vou cortar as bolas dele fora e dar de comida para os peixes.

Não era uma ameaça, era uma promessa. Mestre Roshi parecia entender isso, pois seu rosto ficou perigosamente pálido. Estranhamente, porém, Kakarotto corou com a ameaça de Hariberu, sentindo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

– Entendi! Entendi! Não vamos nos precipitar! – Exclamou Mestre Roshi nervoso. Ele já tinha lidado com mulheres que reagiam de forma violenta a seus avanços, mas nenhuma que o ameaçava de forma tão clara. Ainda mais com um tom, que dizia que não era uma simples ameaça. – Então vocês querem treinar?

Kakarotto riu, acenando em resposta, os braços cruzados enquanto Hariberu se colocava ao seu lado, com as mãos na cintura e um olhar de aviso.

– Meu treinamento é muito rígido. – Afirmou, se erguendo, colocando os braços atrás das costas, enquanto encarava os dois jovens.

– Não importa. Nós dois queremos ficar mais fortes, e podemos aguentar qualquer coisa. – Afirmou Hariberu. Era verdade. Saiyajins podiam aguentar praticamente tudo. Na verdade, sua espécie florescia e crescia mais forte com a dor e os ferimentos.

– Muito bem, mas eu não vou treiná-los de graça.

Hariberu estreitou os olhos ao escutar aquilo. De certa forma, ela já esperava isso. Era muito provável que ela teria de pedir a Kakarotto que voltassem para pegar sua capsula. Ela tinha certeza de que, não importava o preço, ela teria dinheiro mais do que o suficiente para pagar pelo treinamento dos dois.

Antes que Mestre Roshi pudesse dizer qual era seu preço, a atenção de todos foi desviada pelo som de um grito de guerra. Olhando na direção do grito, eles viram um garoto usando uma roupa amarela e laranja saltar no ar, em direção a praia. O garoto deu alguns giros no ar, mas pareceu perder a janela de tempo para fazer um pouso correto, acabando com a cabeça enterrada na areia.

Hariberu revirou os olhos, enquanto Mestre Roshi pedia para que Kakarotto ajudasse o garoto. O garoto cuspiu um pouco de terra, antes de se recompor, murmurando um 'obrigado'. Seus olhos se voltaram na direção do Mestre Roshi, antes de assumir uma postura ereta.

– O senhor é o Mestre Muten Roshi, não é? – Perguntou o garoto, um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

– Sim, claro que sou eu.

– Eu vim de uma vila bem ao leste. Meu nome é Kuririn. Por favor, deixe-me ser seu discípulo, Mestre Muten Roshi! – Pediu, fazendo uma reverência um pouco exagerada.

– Fico feliz de você ter vindo até aqui. Infelizmente, não aceito discípulos tão facilmente. Desista! – Afirmou o velho, não parecendo muito empolgado com o pedido do garoto.

Hariberu olhou para o garoto, Kuririn. Ele deveria ter a mesma idade de Kakarotto, era um par de centímetros mais baixo. Ele tinha a cabeça raspada, com três pares de pintas rosadas, que parecia ser velhas cicatrizes de queimaduras.

Em resposta a recusa de Mestre Roshi, Hariberu viu Kuririn tirar uma revista pornô de dentro do saco que carregava, estendendo-o na direção do homem.

– Por favor, aceite essa revista como uma saudação.

Em segundos, o velho agarrou a revista e começou a olhar as páginas com excitação. Hariberu revirou os olhos ao ver aquilo. Parecia que o estava a par da personalidade pervertida do velho, e tinha vindo preparado para subornar seu lugar como um aprendiz.

– Ei, velhote. Diga logo seu preço, para começarmos a treinar logo. – Chamou Hariberu, sentindo sua paciência começar a diminuir.

Kuririn se virou para encará-los quando a ouviu, parecendo notá-los apenas naquele momento.

– E quem são vocês? São discípulos dele?

– Sim. Eu sou Son Goku. Ela é Hariberu. – Respondeu Kakarotto, não parecendo muito empolgado.

Hariberu arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir o nome que o moreno tinha se apresentado.

– Ei, Kakarotto, que nome é esse? – Perguntou ela, apenas alto o suficiente para que o outro saiyajin a escutasse.

– O homem que me criou aqui na Terra, me deu esse nome. Muitas pessoas já me conhecem como 'Son Goku', seria difícil fazer com que todos se acostumassem a me chamar de Kakarotto.

– Hn… então, eu devo te chamar assim, também? – Perguntou, em um leve tom de deboche. 'Son Goku' parecia tão estranho.

Kakarotto franziu a testa, não gostando daquela ideia.

– Não… você pode me chamar de Kakarotto… – murmurou baixo, mas audível o suficiente para que ela escutasse.

Hariberu riu da atitude dele, antes de voltar sua atenção para o garoto careca.

– Você não parece alguém envolvido nas artes marciais. – Comentou Kuririn, não parecendo muito convencido, enquanto olhava Kakarotto de cima a baixo.

– Tsk… o que você sabe, careca?

Hariberu soltou um bufo ao escutar a resposta afiada do macho saiyajin.

– O que você disse?! – Gritou Kuririn, seu rosto contorcido em uma expressão de raiva. – Quem pratica artes marciais deve rapar sua cabeça, e fortalecer sua mente! Veja! Mestre Roshi também rapa a cabeça!

– Não, eu sou naturalmente careca. – Corrigiu Mestre Roshi, guardando a revista, se colocando em frente os três. – Muito bem, se vocês querem serem meus discípulos, precisam me trazer uma garota. Uma muito bonita e gentil, que saiba cozinhar e cuidar da casa. Então vou treiná-los.

Hariberu sentiu uma forte vontade de acertar outro soco no velho pervertido.

"_Espero que isso tenha sido uma boa ideia…_" pensou, soltando um suspiro cansado.

* * *

**::{KNOCKOUT}::**

* * *

Hariberu riu divertida, enquanto observava a Launch loira perseguindo Kuririn e Mestre Roshi, os dois usando uma lingerie feminina, ao redor da ilha com uma metralhadora. Isso era um bom retorno, para todo o trabalho que o velho pervertido tinha lhe dado, apenas para aceitar treiná-los.

Durante as última quatro horas, eles tinham procurado uma garota que aceitaria ficar na casa do Mestre Roshi. Não tinha sido uma tarefa fácil. Nenhuma mulher com um pingo de inteligência aceitaria um convite suspeito como aquele. No final, eles tinham conseguido encontrar uma que aceitou o convite. Launch, uma garota estranha, que sofria de um caso esquisito de dupla personalidade. Sempre que ela espirrava, sua personalidade mudava. Em um momento, ela era uma garoto gentil e amável, no outro, ela era uma garota violenta e rude. Parecia que a Launch loira, a personalidade violenta, era uma ladra bem conhecida. Kakarotto e ela tinham resgatado a Launch morena, quando estava prestes a ser presa pela polícia. Parecia que a personalidade gentil de Launch, não tinha muito de um senso de autopreservação, e foi graças a isso, que eles conseguiram cumprir o pedido de Mestre Roshi e começariam o treinamento logo.

– Você está se divertindo muito. – Comentou Kakarotto, apoiado em um dos coqueiros, enquanto observava Hariberu rir da cena diante deles.

– Como se você também não estivesse se divertindo. – Rebateu, lançando um sorriso malicioso na direção do macho de cabelos escuros.

Kakarotto riu, antes de olhar em direção ao trio de terráqueos. Parecia que Launch tinha voltado a espirrar, pois agora ela estava morena, começando a se curvando e se desculpando com os outros dois.

– Ei, Hariberu… tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar.

– Então pergunte.

– Hm… você sabe… como viemos parar nesse planeta?

Hariberu se surpreendeu com a pergunta, olhando para o saiyajin ao seu lado.

– Você não lembra?

– Não… não tenho muitas lembranças de antes do Gohan-jīchan me encontrar.

Não era surpreendente. Kakarotto deveria ter sido apenas um bebê, quando isso aconteceu.

Soltando um suspiro, Hariberu olhou em direção ao céu azul, imaginando como ela deveria falar. Ela sabia que teria de falar, como se os dois tivessem passado pela mesma experiência. Ou quase a mesma.

– Nosso planeta… Planeta Vegeta… ele foi destruído… nossos irmãos saiyajins… todos eles foram mortos.

Os olhos de Kakarotto se arregalaram e a cor sumiu de seu rosto.

– Eu não sei bem quem, mas… eu lembro… da minha mãe… ela me colocou em uma capsula de fuga. Eu lembro dela me dizendo… para sobreviver… para me tornar forte… depois disso… não tem muita coisa.

Kakarotto rosnou, apertando seus punhos com força. Raiva queimou dentro de seu corpo.

– Quem… quem destruiu nosso planeta? Quem matou nossos irmãos?!

Hariberu desviou o olhar.

– Eu não sei quem, mas… lembro do meu pai gritar. Ele gritou para minha mãe e pegar e fugir… que alguém chamado Freeza nos tinha traído.

Um rosnado animalesco escapou da garganta de Kakarotto. Era provável que seus pais o tivessem salvado, assim como os de Hariberu fizeram com ela. Ele iria fazer com que isso tivesse valido a pena. Naquele momento, ele jurou em silêncio encontrar e matar o culpado pelo fim de sua raça. Fosse ele quem fosse!

– Somos os últimos então… – murmurou Kakarotto, sua mente ainda focada em seu juramento silencioso.

– Hn… provavelmente. Talvez mais tenha sobrevivido, e apenas estejam espalhados por aí. O universo é bem grande, afinal. Esse não é o único planeta habitável.

Kakarotto concordou em silêncio.

Talvez eles fossem os últimos, talvez não. Isso não era algo que ele deveria se preocupar no momento. Todo seu foco e energia deveria estar voltado para uma única coisa: ficar mais forte. Esse era o único caminho que ele poderia seguir. O caminho de um saiyajin.

* * *

**E ai galerinha, olha eu aqui de novo... nossa, essa foi rápida ne? Até eu me assustei, infelizmente, não posso garantir que será sempre assim.**

**Tenho certeza de que vocês notaram que o Kakarotto (vou chamar o Goku assim na fic) está com uma personalidade bem diferente. Esse é o jeito que eu meio que imagino como ele seria, se ele se lembrasse de ser um saiyajin. Espero que estejam gostando da fanfic =3**

**Beijinhos e até mais ;3**


End file.
